


Between A Rock And A Hard Place

by bardlingb



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardlingb/pseuds/bardlingb
Summary: The tease of the show was Jaskier’s explicit rules that he was not allowed to make any sounds - made difficult the vibrator in his ass was linked up to the soft dings that notified him of each tip that the viewers donated. He was already hard and leaking, his cock thick and tucked against his stomach by the band of the panties, showcasing a small wet patch of precome underneath...___With a plug in his ass, and a Witcher on either side of him, Jaskier finds himself in between a rock and a hard place...
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 26
Kudos: 232





	Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @ThirstyOpossum on Twitter for the beautiful art I commissioned for this fic!! Follow them here: https://twitter.com/ThirstyOpossum
> 
> The art: https://twitter.com/ThirstyOpossum/status/1346504231470161925?s=20

[link](https://twitter.com/ThirstyOpossum/status/1346504231470161925?s=20)

* * *

Jaskier was biting his lip so hard that they were starting to swell up. This could be seen on the face cam that connected to his stream on Chaturbate - him and the two boys on either side of him were being filmed and their reactions took up most of the screen. In the bottom right corner however was a handy alternate angle that sat facing up to the couch and tilted up to present the bottom halves of the streamers. All three were lounging comfortably on the sofa in Jaskier’s living room - Eskel on Jaskier’s right with one knee tucked under him, in nothing but cropped shorts that were zipped open with his hard cock leaking already against his stomach; Jaskier in the middle, completely forgoing pants and wearing tight lacy panties under his oversized tee that was originally Eskel’s; and Geralt on his left comfortably shirtless and in thin grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips.

The tease of the show was Jaskier’s explicit rules that he was not allowed to make any sounds - made difficult the vibrator in his ass was linked up to the soft dings that notified him of each tip that the viewers donated. He was already hard and leaking, his cock thick and tucked against his stomach by the band of the panties, showcasing a small wet patch of precome underneath. The two on either end of the couch were pretending that they weren’t able to hear his bitten off whines, ignoring the heavy breathing so they could continue dragging it out while teasing him with soft hands caressing his thighs on ‘accident’. They loved working the twink up and had Jaskier squirming in between them for an hour already. 

The other camera showed just how hard he was, his long cock trapped within his thin grey sweatpants. He was watching the stream muted on his phone, watching the comments roll in and regularly texting the other two suggestions from viewers. Geralt was hard in his sweats but he was yet to take his cock out. He continued to softly stroke up and down his long length through the material, thumbing the wet patch that collected over the head of his cock.

Eskel was balancing his laptop open on the arm of the chair, answering the constant messages, moderating the chat, all while openly stroking himself - he was keeping one eye on Jaskier, occasionally leaning in to kiss and lick at his neck and whisper dirty words in the twink’s ear. He could hear Jaskier’s gasping breath as he quickly stripped his cock and breathily spoke in his ear, ‘ _God I can’t wait to get my thick cock in your tight ass. Fill you up with come until you’re bulging with it_.’ He was getting close to the edge, so he slowed right down, toying with his foreskin - pulling it back and forth over the gland, and rubbing his thumb over his weeping slit. Geralt could see this on the alternate camera, could feel his cock twitch and a small amount of fluid start to trail down the side of his cock in his pants watching the man on his phone screen. 

Eskel closed the lid on the laptop, tossing it softly to the floor in front of him and stretching - allowing the cameras to get a good view of his rippling muscles, how taut it pulled his stomach. Both Eskel and Geralt regularly worked out, and both of them knew just how good they looked. The groan he let out was almost orgasmic in nature, sending the chat into a frenzy and causing the Geralt to look up. Eskel smirked, he knew what they had planned next for the stream - glancing at Jaskier to see how close he was. Jaskier had his head thrown back, all semblance of nonchalonce gone as he had to work harder to keep quiet. He could feel it building up in his balls, they were pulled tight against his body - the tips were coming in faster which each caused a short buzz at a low setting on his vibrator. He was coming to the end of his careful control - had been dripping wet for way too long and the fidgeting only served to drive the buttplug further against his prostate. He was in agony and desperately wanted to come. 

Geralt chuckled darkly, running his hand closest to Jaskier up and down his thigh, pinching and grabbing a handful of his thigh every now and again. Eskel is watching them with a dark look on his face; he indulges Jaskier by dragging fingertips softly over inner thighs, lightly over the cock jumping against his stomach. Geralt can see Jaskier and grins before putting his other hand in his pants, grasping his aching cock. Eskel who is almost panting at this point from watching the other two, also takes himself in hand again. All three can be seen from head to hips on the wide shot, the smaller perspective catching just how much Jask is squirming while he shows off the plug in his ass.

The screen that the stream is hooked up to lights up and starts making noise as a big tip comes in: **2000 tips from one viewer with the name @yennewitch**. This sets off a cascade of events, starting with the vibe in Jaskier’s ass speeding up - hitting the highest setting for a minute straight. The other two are in awe, staring and mindlessly stroking themselves as Jaskier breaks his rule; reaching out to grasp their forearms with his hands, throwing his head back and whining high and softly in the back of his throat, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He finally breaks and the two bigger men on the ends of the couch watch as Jaskier’s back bows and come drips from the end of his cock, soaking through the lace and dripping down his length and balls. 

Jaskier is shaking as he comes back from his orgasm, extended from the still vibrating toy in his ass - his hold on reality was lost for a moment when he hit euphoria. When he opens his eyes, lidded after the intense hands-free orgasm, he notices the other two watching him, biting their lips and stroking their cocks, both pairs of eyes blown wide with arousal. He smirks before reaching down to the mess hes made, swiping his fingers through it and bring it back to his lips, licking his fingers clean with tiny little kitten licks. Eskel throws his head back with a groan, thinking about how badly he wants to take Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier is still overstimulated, the vibe in his hole still lightly buzzing from the regular tips but he changes position, maneuvering his way to kneeling so that he is able to lean down and take Eskel’s cock in his mouth.

Eskel moans even louder as his hand is battered away and Jaskier takes him down to the base, burying his nose in the thick pubes there. Running a hand through the smaller man’s hair, Eskel is able to collect himself enough to grab hold and start thrusting - causing Jaskier to be surprised, choking himself lightly on the cock in his throat before they set a rhythm. Geralt forgoes taking off his pants, just pulling them down to high thigh and leans over to start dropping kisses all over Jaskier’s behind. Kneeling up behind him as he runs his lips and fingers over flushed skin, dipping in between those cheeks to run a finger along the seam of the panties, pulling them away from Jaskier’s skin. He can see Jaskier’s wet hole contracting around the small plug, and light fingers running softly over the spasming sphincter causes Jaskier to moan, setting off Eskel to stutter his thrusting and moaning loudly.

Eskel doesn’t want this to end quickly so pulling at Jaskier’s hair he is able to release his cock from the man’s mouth and they maneuver him so that Geralt and Eskel are facing each other, Jaskier dropping sloppy kisses all over the base of Eskel’s cock and the skin surrounding it. Jaskier is on his hands and knees, locked between two mountains of hot flesh and he is loving it - mouthing over Eskel and kissing any skin that Eskel allows him, a hand pulling him back by the hair whenever he gets too close to the tip. He can hear and feel Geralt move behind him, a quick check out of the corner of his eye confirming that Geralt was getting in position behind him. 

Jaskier is already chubbing back up, his cock throbbing in anticipation, but he gasps and comes to full hardness when he feels Geralt grab the base of the plug and start to twist it free. Geralt is dragging it out, pulling at the vibe until the widest part is pulling at the taught muscle before letting go and allowing it to slowly sink back in, doing this again and again until Jaskier is shaking from it before finally pulling it free with a light tug and throwing it over his shoulder. Eskel takes a second to look up at Geralt who is entranced by the quivering hole before him, before he is able to drag his eyes away from it. Eskel quirks an eyebrow to which Geralt replies with a smirk and then leans over to the handy cam and picks it up. The camera picks up a good shot of the sloppy hole that is throbbing in time with Jaskier’s heartbeat. The comments come speeding in, the tips barely sounding before another comes through - chat is loving this perspective but they were here for more.

Geralt reached down with the hand not holding the camera and lightly ran his thumb across the fluttering hole, ripping a choked moan from Jaskier. With the cock in his throat, it comes out wet and stuttered - causing Eskel to tighten the fist in his hair and growl. You can see in the handicam the effect that has on Jaskier. An assault on both sides with Geralt lightly tapping on his hole and grabbing handfuls of his ass, and Eskel holding his head tight to thrust deep and fast into his mouth; it has Jaskier shaking with anticipation. 

Geralt feels like he has been hard for hours, grabbing the base of his cock and tapping the head right where he wants to sink in. Jaskier pushes back against him, grinding and whining (as much as he can with a cock in his mouth), trying to urge Geralt into finally fucking him. Geralt sinks just the tip into him, stopping right as the notch of his head sinks past the tight muscle. The handicam falls as Geralt loses his composure - his hand is threaded into the strap so it comes to a rest on Jaskier’s back, which gives Eskel the opportunity to steal it and provide his own angles.

The larger angle shows Jaskier being taken from both ends, his own cock ignored for now. The smaller angle however is a close up of Jaskier’s face, tears streaming down and spit collecting on his chin, both dripping into a small puddle on the couch below. Eskel has a wolfy smirk on his face; seeing his two lovers lose their minds while they fuck being one of his favorite things in the world. Geralt starts to thrust which forces Eskel deeper into Jaskier’s throat, creating a motion back and forth between the two that forces a moan out of all three.

Jaskier’s mind is blank, the only thoughts he has is of whether he needs to pull back to breathe, or moan to the feeling of the cock in both his throat and his ass. He can feel just how deep Geralt is filling him up, almost like his insides rearrange to accommodate him. He can feel the hair from both pairs of legs rub against his skin, driving his already overwhelmed body even higher. He wants to be filled with come. Wants to taste it and have it fill his belly. Wants to feel it as it covers the inside of his hole, hot and wet when Geralt comes in his ass. He wants to be used, be treated like little more than two holes. He wants to please his big burly witchers.

The rhythm they fall into has both boys racing to the edge, the perfect squeeze of muscle around Geralt’s cock, the perfect vibration and grip that Jaskier’s throat has around Eskel’s cock. Both have left all suggestions of indifference behind, Eskel has dropped the alternate camera on the floor - the view on the stream is askew but still shows a rather cropped version of the three going at it on the couch. Geralt’s thrusts get harder and faster, his hips slapping against Jaskier’s ass. Eskel is giving just as good, his thick cock sliding in and out of Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier is just along for the ride. 

Jaskier feels like he’s about to come at any time, his entire body is on fire like it has become a single nerve. He feels floaty, a headspace he's slipped into to avoid becoming too overwhelmed. He can feel the thrusts from both boys stutter as they get close, but he pays it no mind - just concentrating on the bliss and on the feeling of the hard lengths filling his holes. Geralt gasps as he feels Jaskier’s hole clench; hears Eskel curse at what looks like Jaskier sucking, his cheeks hollowed. He watches Eskel’s eyes flutter and seeing him lose it and finally come in Jaskier’s mouth sends him over too. They fill Jaskier with come from both ends, dripping from him like wet icing that both watch: enraptured. 

Geralt moves first, pulling out and letting the come that follows run down Jaskier’s thigh. He sighs happily at the quivering muscles in both Jaskier’s back and thighs. The boy is still hard. Eskel pulls out, and though Jaskier gave it a good try swallowing, he still drips spit and come from the corner of his mouth. Jaskier licking around his mouth like a cat that got the cream has Eskel growling and pulling Jaskier’s head back by his hair, his own cock giving a valiant throb at the sight. They both maneuver Jaskier onto his back: laying across them both, with his head in Geralt’s lap and his knees hooked over Eskel. This position shows off just how red Jaskier is, his skin a bright red from blush and pleasure. Jaskier’s cock is hard and leaking, standing up and proud, throbbing with each heartbeat. 

Eskel runs his hands up Jaskier’s thighs before grabbing a hold of the quivering length; squeezing the tip lightly before stroking it deftly with his hot hand. Jaskier is holding on for dear life, his eyes squeezed tight and each hand holding on to the couch with a tight grip. Geralt is almost purring at the image in front of him; his sweet boy is whining and crying out from Eskel’s hand, his face screwed up in pleasure, his face sweaty and hot. Jaskier looks like a work of art to him. The chat is still flowing fast, begging Eskel to let him come, urging Geralt to mark Jaskier with biting kisses. 

Jaskier is thrusting with each tug, his hips shaking with how close he is. Eskel twists and squeezes as he pulls over the head and that sends Jaskier over the edge. His moan is sinful, his back arching as he comes all over his chest - each splatter sinking into the fur that covers it. Eskel pulls his hand up when Jaskier finally collapses, exhausted; pulls it to his mouth and tastes the sweet nectar that came from the man in his lap. He wants to lick and suck each drop from the hair that it has found its home in. Jaskier comes back to his body and peers up at Eskel, seeing the stare and watching his cogs turn. He was pleasantly sore and could use a bath before even thinking about continuing any sexy play. Peering up at Geralt he smiles at the soft look that meets him, the love that the witcher has for Jaskier seeping through the carefully constructed mask of indifference. 

Jaskier peers up at the camera, noting that it's still rolling and addresses their audience: ‘I hope you all enjoyed that, I know I did. Now don’t forget to subscribe to us, and turn our notifications on so you know when we stream next. Thank you all lovelies and have a good night.’ He gets up as casually as he can manage, stumbles over to the camera before turning it off and ending the stream. 

This spurs the other two into action: the witchers getting up off the couch to crowd Jaskier and cover him in kisses. Jaskier giggles, fending them off with some weak smacks to their arms and herds them all towards the bathroom. This was his favorite part of the night, where he got to care for his boys, pamper and spoil them as they spoil him when they stream like that. With the water warming and the steam curling up, the three crowd together to kiss and relax before they head off to bed. 

  
  



End file.
